Karen
Karen is a minor antagonist of Luminous Arc 2. She is a boss of Rosetta Rosso, a band of high technology thief whose purpose is to steal the Witches' Lapistier. Plot Childhood Karen is a daughter of the previous researcher of Queen Sophia. He was the one who refined Rune Nullifier and a good father to her. During her childhood day, she used to play alot with Rina as they usually made accessories from Lapis Seed together. However, both of their parents were killed by Bharva and he stole all research data from Karen's father. Her family's estate was confisticated and only Ace and Moose were the people to stand beside her. The only clue to her is that the murderer stole the Rune Nullifier which is similar to a Lapistier. The trio later formed Rosetta Rosso to find the murderer and bring back justice for Karen. For the next ten years, their searches were futile until they cross part with the Rune Fangs. 'Crosspart' Traveling throughout Carnava to find the murderer, the Rossetta Rosso eventually crosspart with the soon to be Rune Squad, when the Lapis Radar reacted to Althea's Lapistier, the trio recited their motto and attempt to steal it in order to confirm whether it was what they're searching for or not. Ace enlisted several mercenaries and Moose activated his destructobots. Neither of them can help Karen defeated Roland and group so they were forced to temporaily retreat. Both parties eventually meet each other again in the city of Mistia, as the Lapis Radar couldn't tell each Lapis apart. As Dia confronted them for taking away Witches' Lapistier. Karen replied that she doesn't care whatever she is the Brilliant Witch or not, she's going to destroy them all. Moose then summoned some power up version of his Destructobots. Despite larger in number, with Dia and Pip help the party was able to defended themselves from Karen's goon and once again defeated her. Old day return Not Evil, but justice Personality Karen is very bossy most of the time. When it comes to her father, or sometimes Rina, she is very sad, nostalgic, and caring. Sometimes she is even caring to others (e.g. Roland). She can also be very determined and unforgiving; this is shown when she is looking for the special lapistier her father made and when she finds out that Wendell (a.k.a. Bharva) stole her fathers work. Karen tries to hide her horrible childhood and past the best she can but sometimes can't hide it well. She also has also hinted several times that she has somewhat of a crush on Roland. Although she claimed that she stole Lapistier from the witches, she didn't truly take it away from them as seen when she return Althea's Lapister to her when she see that it isn't the Rune Nullifier. Battle : See also: Karen/Boss' Stat & Abilities Among the three ranged units Karen has highest attack stats which make her very powerful. At first she can only shoot enemy in the same line but when she obtained Flying Shell she can attack as far as 7 tiles, something that is comparable to the witches third-tier spell. Karen's speed is also great in helping with evasion. While Karen has high AO like Rina, Karen cannot move as far as her which can hamper a bit. In contrast non of her weapon lower her technique like Rina's and she can target multiple enemies. Her ability to deal high damage is outputed by low HP, defense and resistance making her an easy target for enemies. Also, she has no support arts so leveling her can take quite sometimes. As Karen doesn't have good HP and MP you can give her some Vigor and Meditate to at least lower the risk. Skills Flash Drive Bullet Bouquet (LV1).png|Bullet Bouquet! Rain of Thorns LV2.png|Rain of Thorns LV2: Bullet Bouquet! Fliying Bouquet!.png|Bullet Bouquet! Gallery Karen´s Hot Spring.jpg|Karen´s Hot Spring Karen´s Final Intermission.png|Karen´s Final Intermission Karen´s Wallpaper.jpg|Karen´s Wallpaper Rain of Thorns LV2.png|Rain of Thorns LV2: Bullet Bouquet! Anti-Magic Lapistier.png|The Anti-Magic Lapistier of Karen´s father Trivia *Karen actually had her bust size changed from orginally E to C. *Though Alph was the first to attack using a gun, Karen is the first to have a gun equipable and also the first to have all of her skills and attacks use a gun; Alph had a mix of sword and gun skills. **But, Vivi also attacked with a lamp that acted as a gun, but she still didn't equip an actual gun and her skills were wind magic. Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Element